poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures Series
Join Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as they have their own adventures outside of Universal Studios and The Great Valley where they go into different places, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, Guido will make his first debut. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life, Littlefoot's grandparents join the Littlefoot's Adventures team. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood, Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo will join Littlefoot, his friends, and his grandparents. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Jacquimo from Thumbelina will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Dumbo, and Timothy Q. Mouse. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer from The Swan Princess films will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Jacquimo. In Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals, Devon and Cornwall from Quest for Camelot will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range, Falcor from The NeverEnding Story films will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Devon, and Cornwall. In Littlefoot Goes to the Road to El Dorado, Stanley from A Troll in Central Park will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Devon, Cornwall, and Falcor. Here is the list of the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures series planned to be re-edited by yru17. Completed, But Not Yet Shown on YouTube *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin'' Upcoming Films *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Vacation'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Pikaboo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Redtide'' (animated Christmas TV special) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Littlefoot and The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's One Upon a Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tarzan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phanton Menace'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart in the Water'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revengs of the Sith'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Littlefoot in The Festival of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Merry Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot and The Secret of Kells'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Littlefoot Meets the Hobbit'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tarzan II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free'' *''Littlefoot in Animagique'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot in Disney's Electrical Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Littlefoot Meets Anastasia'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Halloweentown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willow'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Haloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mary Poppins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Littlefoot Meets Curious George'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Halloweentown High'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Return to Halloweentown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary?'' *''Littlefoot Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bolt'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal'' *''Littlefoot Returns to Alaska'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babe'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Littlefoot and Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Wild'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot: Heading Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tron'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlantis SquarePantis'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *''Littlefoot Gets Enchanted'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Littlefoot Spends Barney's Night Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Meets Kangaroo Jack'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats & Dogs'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square?'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TMNT'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Littlefoot Goes To Labyrinth'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Littlefoot Meets Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Belle's Magical World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Corspe Bride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Cabelleros'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ratatouille'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Littlefoot Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Thumbelina'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 3 Ninjas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Littlefoot Meets Doogal'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot Has Been Spirited Away'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Littlefoot and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Escape from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals'' *''Littlefoot vs. Gremlins'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Camp Pikachu'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic! (Tokyo DisneySea)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tron Legacy'' *''Littlefoot Goes Into Twilight'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stand by Me'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babes in Toyland'' *''Littlefoot vs. Hook'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Camp Rock'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Seventh Brother'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' *''Littlefoot Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' *''Littlefoot and the Return to Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Astro Boy'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pete's Dragon'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirate Cove'' TV Series Up to date, these television shows are upcoming. *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Littlefoot and The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films